Run Away
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Yuugi runs away on Christmas morning. Yami does everything in his power to find him. Christmas, fluffy, oneshot. Slight YamixYuugi.


**Just a little Christmas fluff. I've been working on this for a while, and didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

It was freezing cold. The seething grey sky looked about to burst with snow.

Domino City lay still. It was absolutely silent in the crisp, early-morning air.

Except for the echoing clatter of running feet as Yuugi Mutou raced down the street.

He wore nothing to fight off the bitter cold—merely a black tanktop and jeans. His ragged breath misted up in front of him, even as sweat rolled down his face. He was starting to shiver, but pressed on.

His feet led him to the outskirts of the city—and he stopped, staring out across the diamond-mesh wire fence into the dark forest. This was the farthest he'd ever gone, and he was beginning to have second thoughts about running away.

And then he remembered what had happened the night before.

**OooO**

It was late; _very_ late. Later than Yami had specified. It wasn't Yuugi's fault—he'd just lost track of time.

He slipped quietly into the shop, hoping to avoid confrontation. But as he approached the entrance to the kitchen—

A dark, nearly indistinguishable figure rose up from the table.

"It's almost midnight. I told you to be back by nine o'clock. Explain yourself."

Yuugi flinched. "I'm sorry, Yami—we lost track of time!"

"That's no excuse!" Yami interrupted. "You have a watch. Last time I checked, there was a clock at the arcade. There's _no_ reason for you to continually come home late!"

"But Yami, I—"

"No!" Yami slammed his fist into the table, cutting Yuugi's sentence short. "When I set a deadline, I expect you to be here _by that deadline!_ Do you hear what I'm telling you, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded mutely. A strange mix of emotions—anger, resentment—were building up inside him.

"Good. Now get up to your room. This is the last time you're staying out at one of those parties—even if it _is_ a Christmas party."

Yuugi turned and headed towards the stairs. At the foot, he paused. All his resentment came together in three fatal words.

"I hate you," he said quietly, before running to his room and slamming the door behind him.

**OooO**

That morning, he had climbed out of his bedroom window and run.

Anger coursed through his veins. Who was Yami to tell him what to do? Just because he wasn't dependant on Yuugi anymore didn't mean he could boss him around!

Yuugi climbed the fence and stumbled off into the woods, wrapping his arms around him for warmth. He really wished he'd brought a jacket.

A tree branch crackled, making Yuugi jump about a foot in the air. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought firmly. _They're just trees._

He plodded on through the woods. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't care. As long as it took him away from what he'd formerly called 'home'.

After a while, Yuugi began to feel tired. His teeth were chattering so hard that it was sending tremors through his whole body, but he wanted to rest. He sat in the snow beneath a tree, rested his back against the rough bark, and looked up.

The sky still roiled with dark clouds. Even as he looked, the first flakes of snow drifted down from the sky.

Yuugi began to wonder what Yami was doing. Probably only just waking up; whatever he _was,_ he most certainly _wasn't_ an early bird.

_He'll probably be more than happy that I'm gone,_ he thought sullenly. _All I am is a burden._

**OooO**

Yami clattered around the kitchen, busy cooking a large stack of pancakes. Snatches of the conversation that had taken place the night before flashed through his head.

He was only trying to protect Yuugi. Ever since Sugoroku died, he was the only one with the legal rights to be his guardian. When Yuugi stayed out so late, it worried him—and his natural reaction to worry was to become irritable and uncooperative.

But this, Yami thought, would help. It was Christmas morning, and he was making this breakfast especially for Yuugi—to cheer him up. And to show the younger boy that he hadn't meant what he'd said at all.

Yami finished drizzling maple syrup on the stack of pancakes, carefully lifted the plate onto a tray, and carried it upstairs.

"Yuugi?"

He knocked on the door with his foot. "Yuugi, could you open this door for me? Yuugi…?"

The door creaked open. No one was there.

Yami set the tray down on the desk, smiling gently. _He must be hiding in the closet again. He's still a child at heart._

"All right Yuugi," he announced, approaching the closet. "That trick isn't going to work on me this time." He flung open the doors. "I know you're…in…here…"

No one was in the closet, either.

Yami closed the doors. Something was wrong. Yuugi was usually up by now, wandering the house with one of Yami's blueberry muffins half-eaten in his hand. But he wasn't. And he wasn't in his room, either.

Suddenly, it hit him like a shockwave. He sank backwards onto Yuugi's bed, eyes wide.

"No…"

Yuugi had run away. That was the only explanation.

He looked in the mirror. _This is your fault, Yami. You drove him off. You were trying to help him, but you drove him away._

Yami turned to stare out the window. It was beginning to snow—

And Yuugi's only cold-weather jacket was still in the closet.

_He'll freeze to death!_ Yami jumped to his feet, panic-stricken. _I have to find him—and fast!_

**OooO**

Yuugi lay curled in a ball at the foot of the tree, trying to keep warm as the snow piled higher and higher around him. His teeth chattered so hard that his whole body vibrated, and his small form convulsed with shivers. The chain of the Millennium Puzzle had nearly frozen to his neck.

The Millennium Puzzle!

That was his only chance of getting back home. He could call Yami with it. And then his darkness would save him—would take him back home, where it was warm.

_I must be insane. He hates me, remember?_

But no…_Yuugi_ was the one that had said he hated _Yami._

It suddenly occurred to Yuugi that—just maybe—Yami hadn't been acting like that on purpose. Yuugi, of all people, knew that Yami got snappish when he was worried. Because Yuugi bore the brunt of that worry more often than not.

Tears trickled down the sides of Yuugi's face. It was too late now; he couldn't even muster enough energy to send out feelings, which was as easy as breathing.

Come to think of it, it was getting harder and harder to breathe…

Tears streamed faster and faster. He was going to die of cold. And he would never even get to tell Yami he was sorry…

He began to sob quietly as darkness crept up on his vision. Breathing was painful. His body was numb, but air cut his lungs like knives.

With the last of his strength, he cried out across an endless void of darkness…

_I'm sorry, Yami…_

**OooO**

Yami froze in his tracks. There was a cry in his mind; full of sorrow and anguish.

_I'm sorry, Yami…_

Yami began running again. He'd pinpointed where Yuugi's voice had come from, and went at top-speed. Buildings blurred into a long streak of grey, and he narrowed his eyes against the wind and snow. He needed to reach the forest, just past the outskirts of the city. And he needed to reach it quickly.

He vaulted the fence at one go, racing out into the woods.

After a minute, the sound of faint, broken sobs reached his ears. But even as he approached, they died away.

He found Yuugi at the foot of a tree, absolutely still. His face was pale and drawn. Yami touched his bare arm, and recoiled; it was ice cold.

"Yuugi…no…"

Unable to believe it, Yami felt for a pulse. Relief flooded through him when he found a very faint pulse on Yuugi's wrist.

Steeling himself not to recoil from the ice cold of Yuugi's skin, Yami picked him up and ran back into the city.

**OooO**

He felt…warm.

That was strange. Just seconds ago, he'd been freezing. But now he felt comfortably warm.

"How long has he been unconscious?" asked a deep voice.

"Hours," a girl replied.

He felt a hand on his own. "Yuugi…"

Yuugi…was that his name?

"Yuugi…please…wake up…"

That voice…he knew that voice. It was familiar.

He heard a slight sob. "Yuugi…I'm sorry! Just please, wake up!"

The girl's voice came again. "Yami—forgive the pun, but he's out cold. He can't hear you."

Yuugi listened, bemused. He thought he ought to know these people—but it just wouldn't come to him at the moment.

The first voice groaned. "This is entirely my fault, Anzu…if I hadn't yelled at him…"

"He's the one who made the decision to run away," said another voice. This girl's voice was younger; quieter. "It's more his fault than yours."

"Shizuka!" the second voice exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

Suddenly, everything snapped into place. Yuugi gave a little gasp.

"Yuugi?" Yami's voice was hopeful. "Are you awake, Yuugi?"

"Barely," Yuugi managed to whisper. He opened his eyes a little and looked around.

They were at Jonouchi's house. He was lying on the couch, wrapped in three heavy quilts. Yami was kneeling next to him, worry etched across his face. Shizuka and Anzu were standing over them.

Shizuka did a little jig. "You're all right!"

Anzu beamed at him. "You had us worried!"

Yuugi barely noticed what they were saying. He was focused on Yami—on the conflicting emotions in the former pharaoh's eyes. Relief battled with grief, which fought worry. He finally settled on pensiveness.

"Why, Yuugi?"

Yuugi flinched at the quiet disproval in Yami's voice. He didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Shizuka had run to the kitchen door. "Katsuya! Katsuya! Yuugi's all right! He woke up!"

There was a crash from the kitchen, and Jonouchi stumbled out. He was carrying a home-made sub sandwich.

Yuugi smiled weakly as Yami helped him sit up. "Hey, Jonouchi."

"Yuug! Good ta see ya awake, buddy!" He held out the sub. "I made this for ya. Here, eat it!"

Yuugi shook his head. "I couldn't eat that—not right now."

Jonouchi's face fell. "Aw, _man…_" Suddenly, he brightened. "More fer me, den!" And he stuffed it into his mouth.

Everyone laughed. Even Yuugi managed a weak chuckle.

Yami stood up. "I think we should go home now—if it's all right with you, Yuugi."

Sensing that Yami wanted to talk with him, Yuugi nodded. "Let's go. I already feel better."

To prove it, he stood up—or at least, tried to. He immediately collapsed against Yami's side.

"You two be careful," Anzu warned.

"Don't worry," Yami called over his shoulder. He closed the door behind them, and they set off through the gently swirling snow. Yuugi had to lean against Yami to keep himself upright.

The sun was setting. The clouds to the west were splashed with red, oranges, and golds. Far to the east, they were inky black.

"Yuugi…"

Yuugi flinched again, and looked up at Yami. "Yes?"

Yami's bangs shadowed his eyes. "Why do you do things like that? You know it worries me."

Yuugi shivered, leaning against him. "I'm sorry…I am…didn't mean it…"

Suddenly, Yami bent down and hugged him. Tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes as he held Yuugi close.

"Just promise me you'll never do that again," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

Yuugi laughed, and gave Yami a kiss. "I promise. Now, let's go home."

Home…home was here, in Yami's arms.

Wherever they might be, Yami's warm embrace was always home.

* * *

**Aww!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
